The Solar System's POV
by starfeatherhp
Summary: I quite enjoy writing HP fandom based on canon and my imagination using the Solar System st of them are T-rated, sometimes M.
1. Chapter 1

They kicked me hard until I got bruises on the legs. After I spoke with the Boa Constrictor and let it escape from the zoo, Dudley seemed to have planned to revenge himself on me. He let his friends call me 'Freak' and hit me hard until Mrs. Figg stopped them.

She didn't talk too much when she let me in her house. She applied a wet pack on my left leg. I rubbed the spots with my hand and prayed the pale spot would disappear soon. First, it didn't work but sometimes it was miraculously healed. Mrs. Figg muttered,

"Of course, you can do it. Underage miracle happens."

"What do you mean?" I didn't get in the meaning of her words.

She muttered, "a kind of...the solar system, you know, I mean, well, nature will help you to heal your bruises...," and she sighed and she continued,"You'll find the truth when you go to school, my dear."

"I go to school, Mrs. Figg." I frowned.

"Oh, it's not a school at all. You'll go to a better school, Harry."

"Well, yeah...I hope I will be able to have...a friend...a true friend in a new school."

"Of course, my dear, you will." She urged me to eat scones with butter and jam.

Before I eat them, I asked, "Mrs. Figg, am I a freak?"

Mrs. Figg stared at me for a moment. Something seemed to be struggling in her mind.

"Mrs. Figg? "

"Harry, you are brave and you have a good mind. Remember, your parents are proud of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Potter is the sun that always shines, not me. He is always in the center, the Daily Prophet has his photo on the article every day. If I were him, I would be happy to have an interview with them, but Potter hates it. I can't understand. He must be arrogant. I reckon he thinks he is the lord or even the king of Arthur himself. I heard a rumor that the sword of Gryffindor emerged from nowhere in front of him. I'm not jealous of him, the sword part.

He is a Half-Blood after all. I'll beat him and his team. Luckily we have information that Potter is afraid of being attacked by the Dementors. I have a plan. The plan to defeat Potter. The black shadows will hide the sun completely. He'll be a loser, I am sure! My father will be proud of me. This year I will bring victory to Slytherin House.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry is the sun, I am the moon. Okay, Hermione, I am the moon and Harry is the Earth. You know what I mean? I know I can't be the center. Harry is the hero, always. I am not jealous of him. I am proud of being his best mate, yeah, that's important. I'll stick to him anytime and anywhere, just like the moon to the Earth.

You know he is the Boy Who Lived. Everyone respects him. I respect him, the Boy Who Lived part, it's really cool. Yet, I'll tell you why I like him, he is stubborn to be stick to me, too. He doesn't evaluate a person by how much he has money. I was very impressed when he refused to be friend with Malfoy. I wanted to show Malfoy's face to you when Harry said no. That felt really brilliant!

Harry tells me my family is the best in the world. Nobody has told me like that. He treats me fairly. My brothers never do that for me. He listens to me and cares for me. So I'll be the moon to Harry, I'll shine because of him. When he is happy, I am happy.


	4. Chapter 4

"I found your father's name in the Trophy Room! He was a legendary Chaser!" The room echoed when Ron shouted.

A small ache was born. Harry didn't remember his father's face but he felt like he could catch a glimpse of a vague image of him. He followed after his best mate. According to aunt Petunia, his parents died, probably, by being blown up, his aunt's words were repeated in his mind, '...got herself blown up..(J. , HP book 1).' So his father might be killed by explosion or something horrible dark magic as his mother was killed.

Ron pushed the entrance door open. The glass windows reflected a ray of the sun and gold and silver trophies shined brilliantly.

Harry stepped closer towards one of the gold trophies to have a better look. The letters, 'James Potter' jumped into his eyes. He grinned wide being proud of his morning sunlight embraced him gently.


	5. Chapter 5

You put on your night-gown and sat on the top of the stairs down to the common room. You scrutinized the room checking if there was someone who had stayed. No one except Harry. He was studying an ancient map. You wondered whether he studied it for his homework. You dismissed the idea since you knew his friend was the smartest witch ever in Hogwarts history. You were a little shocked to know your guess was right. You didn't want him to have more interesting thing in his mind other than Quidditch. He had been staring at the bloody map for a long time. The other voice in your mind told you that he would quite fit to Auror's job. You shook your head as if you denied the thought. He was a captain and Seeker. The Gryffindor captain shouldn't have the other thing in his mind just before the important match.

The firewood cracked and the flare lit his face brighter. You thought he was the most beautiful creature who concentrated on his mission so intensely. A kind of feeling of respect was born in your mind. You decided to let him be and stood up. You went back to the girl's dorm and faced the window. The moonlight cast a long shadow of you on the carpet. You would dream of him. Sleep well, Ginevra until you would have courage to tell your honest feeling towards him, or until he would be ready to confess his true feeling for you.


	6. Chapter 6

I was relieved to know their surname was not Weasley. Kneeling on the floor, I stared at the tiny speaker. The radio's dial whirled and the tuning panel got dark. I put the small radio in my backpack and got out of the tent. Hermione was discussing Horcruxes with Harry. I rubbed the surface of a silver locket on my chest unconsciously. My dark mind spoke to me.

_'She prefers him to you. Look at her flushed face. She is always like that when she talks with him.'  
_  
She didn't notice I was watching her. Suddenly Harry grimaced with pain when he had a headache. Before she spoke, I said,

"What do you see? What is You Know Who doing?"

His face was contorted. He barely breathed.

"Ron, don't ask him now. You get mean." She reprimanded me.

I got hurt by her words. It was apparent that she cared for him, not me. Starved and my patience being exhausted, I shouted,

"I am hungry!"

"I know, Ron. But not now!"

After that, we had a miserable supper. Looking at a few pieces of mushroom, I nearly cast a plate to the ground. I stood up and slid into my small bed. After rustling sound of sheets, her voice was heard in the dark.

"Harry, are you okay now?"

"Thank you, Hermione. It's better now." His voice was hoarse.

Something, jealous feeling clouded my mind, which turned to a vivid nightmare. They kissed and held each other in my dream.

The next day, we walked through the farm yard in one Muggle village. Though it was risky, we needed to find food. We chose the day to get eggs and bread. It was more dangerous to go outside at night.

The sun mercilessly burnt my arms. The skin of my neck had an allergic reaction to the chain. I cursed the scorching sun. Their hands slightly touched while they were walking in front of me. I was so thirsty. I hated being with Harry. I regretted I had decided to go with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna's half-moon-shaped earrings reflected the morning sunlight from the window in the Great Hall. She passed a piece of paper to Ginny while she went out of the hall. Luna whispered,

"It's from anonymous who took a secret photo at the Ministry the other day. The person sent this to my Dad."

Ginny cast a glance at the the platform where the Death Eaters were talking with Snape. McGonagall was eating quietly next to Sprout. Ginny stood up without a word and followed after Luna. She made sure no one was chasing after her and talked to Luna from behind.

"What's this? Is it safe if I unfold this here?"

Luna turned around, when her big earrings swang. "It's safer if you go back to the lion's den and open it there." Skipping, she left.

Ginny went back to the common room as Luna adivesed her. Fat Lady, who was drinking wine from the morning, stifled a yawn, when she noticed Ginny.

"A Password?"

"Dumbledore."

The portrait was flung open and Ginny entered the common room. She landed on a squashy armchair and unfolded the paper Luna handed to her. It was a photo hastily taken out of focus. First, she caught ginger red on the left, she recognized it was a man running. He looked smaller than a man in the center. The other man with curly black hair was not clear, too, except his eyes. They were stunning green...it was odd that his robes were too big and half-moon spectacles jumped into her eyes. They were stuck into his chest pocket, and soon she found they were not half-moon, they were Harry's. She stared at his face again. The outline was blurry and it was someone else's, not Harry's. Still his eyes were unmistakable. The part of his glasses peeped out from the pocket, which gave her impression that they were half-moon.


	8. Chapter 8

Carrows exchanged glances and smirked evilly. Their wands aimed at me. I closed my eyes and tried to remember his green eyes. His beautiful green color turned to the forest and I felt the blazing sun rising in my mind. He was my hope to live strong. His unshakable will would beat my weak mind. I opened my eyes and waited for the moment.

_'If I ever were to die here, I would never regret.' _I was ready.

The first torture would hit me soon, but the moment didn't come since the batman entered the dungeon. Snape cast a glance at me. His black eyes were cold as ice. He turned around to Carrows, and he spoke in a drawling tone,

"The Dark Lord would never be happy if you finish the girl before she informs us where Potter is hiding." His words were short but they were enough to persuade them to release me.

I was very surprised to notice his cold stare was equal to Harry's will to achieve his mission. He had unshakable will, too. I couldn't believe Snape was going to protect me from Carrows. One hope was born. The man in front of me was fighting quietly. He was hiding the fire in his heart. The sun would melt the dark mind. I got a message, his determination. I was sure Hogwarts would be alright as long as he were a headmaster.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione suppressed sobbing. She was afraid of being heard by Harry. She didn't regret her choice. She chose Harry. She didn't follow after Ron. She felt as if her heart would be torn apart. They were always them three as professor McGonagall called them. She thought they would continue their journey together to the end. They had been cooperative for years as the trio. She didn't expect Ron would leave them so soon. Wiping her tears with her handkerchief, she continued crying quietly.

She cursed his quick temper, but she missed him. Being with Harry alone lacked something. Ron was selfish and childish, but she couldn't endure heavy silence without him. He was sometimes funny and let them laugh. After he left, she realized loss of his good nature. She found how she had been relying on his brightness.

A blue moon shone her and Harry from the small screen window of the tent. She gradually fell asleep, but Harry, his eyes were open with pain, caring for her sadness.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shunpike, hah!?" one of the snatchers cast a suspicious glance at Ron.

Ron glared at the sandy headed man who took away his wand. A tall man with greasy black hair spoke, "You wait and watch the kids in the hut, Hewitt. I'll report this to the Ministry. If he is Shunpike, we will get fortune."

"What? You stay here! I'll report him. I know you got money from the officer and hid the fact from me!"

The two snatchers began bickering. The quarrel escalated and the guy named Hewitt punched on the face of the other man, who staggered like a troll. They didn't notice Ron's wand on the ground while they punched and kicked each other.

Ron didn't miss the chance. He picked it up and cried, 'Accio the wand!"

A blackthorn wand hurtled into his left hand, when he disapparated. He sucessfully appeared in the field lit by a blue moon. The tent had gone. They had already left there. Ron was disappointed. He couldn't remember the rational reason why he left them. He had hurt one of his fingertips. The thumb nail was missing.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry felt vulnerable. His wand was broken. It would never shoot golden flames to Voldemort again. Some of the wand memories were his parents. He lost them, too. The sun was rising as usual and it must have given him hope for a new day. The day after losing his wand, the sun became indifferent to him. The protection of the twin cores had gone. How could he fight against the Death Eaters without it? He had no confidence to beat Voldemort without his holly wand which was the best tool to transmit his magical power.

He lost his best mate. And now his other best friend was filled with anxiety being with him. His Mentor left mess that didn't seem easy to solve without his wand at all. At Hogwarts, the sword of Gryffindor appeared when it accepted nerve and chivalry of a true Gryffindor. He even wondered whether he had been at the magical castle. The memories got vague clouded by desperate feeling. Yet he remembered the real sacred sword was hidden somewhere outside of Hogwarts.

_'The sun never shines for me.' _He uttered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Blimey, they are them, three!" Seamus gave a cry of joy after Ginny showed a photo Luna gave her the other day.

"Is it safe your dad published the article the trio saved Muggle-Borns in the Ministry?" Neville asked attentively.

"An anonymous person inside the Ministry took the photo of them and sent it to my dad. It means we have secret supporters. My dad and me are willing to support them, too. They are my best friends." Luna answered in a dreamy soft voice.

"So I have an idea. I need your help." Ginny assumed a serious face. "I reckon they need a powerful weapon to achieve their mission, I suppose, Dumbledore gave them. Harry saved me from_You Know Who _using the sword of Gryffindor, so..." Her words were cut by Neville's gasp at the name, _You Know Who_. "Neville, it's alright as long as we don't voice out his name beginning with...you know?" She pulled out a folded sheet of parchment.

Seamus took it and unfolded it. "It looks a map of the headmaster's office."

"Yes, I added details bit by bit after I was given detention in his office. Here. This is the place the sword is displayed."

"You are adept at making a map, Ginny. It's beautifully drawn. " Luna praised her.

"Thank you."

"Will Dumbledore allow us to go in?" Neville still looked worried.

"Sure, he will. I reckon giving the sword to Harry must be his will." Ginny remembered when Scrimgeour visited the Burrow to tell the trio about Dumbledore's will.

"What if Snape finds us?" Neville's anxiety reached a peak.

"I'm sure he will never kill us." Ginny convinced him, "He saved me from Carrows, remember? While he patrols the castle, we have a chance. Tonight, full moon, we'll steal it."

Somewhere from the distance, they heard an owl's hooting sound. Neville looked around nervously.

"It's alright, Neville. The window there is open." Luna assured him.

Seamus set Instant Darkness Powder at the foot of the entrance door. Ginny, Luna and Neville stood in the moonlight. Tonight, they would fight as DA members after months. They would get the sword of Gryffindor for the trio who kept fighting outside Hogwarts. After completion, Ginny hoped, she would be able to contact with Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Look at the full moon tonight, Sev!" Ginger red danced in the moonlight._

He remembered Lily as if it was only yesterday. The moon seen from the window was as beautiful as they looked up after Haloween dinner in the Great Hall. They used to enjoy an evening stroll going back together to each dorm until he accidentally called her in a derogatory expression. It was always his bitter memory.

Patrolling the castle alone was breathing time for him. Playing a part of a double agent was a hard task. The night walk gave him a moment to breathe. When he ascended the stairs to the office, he heard an owl hooting from the distance. He was going back to close the window, when he caught a glimpse of red hair dancing in the dark. What he saw was unmistakable.

"Weasley!" The image of her coincided with that of Potter, the nerve.

Ginevra Weasley froze and turned around gingerly. Before she cast a spell, Snape chanted the disarming spell at her. Grabbing her wand in his left hand, he questioned her closely,

"What's the hell...?"

She stepped back and disappeared into the darkness.

"Expelliarmus!" It was Longbottom. His aim didn't hit.

Snape cast the Full Body Bind Curse on him.

"Neville!" Weasley cried when he fell on the floor.

"Run, Ginny while we block Snape!" Finnegan seemed to set another Instant Darkness Powder, their blurry figures vanished, everything went black.

It was lucky for Snape that night was full moon. The moonlight from the clerestory windows revealed her ginger, his eyes could trace the crown of her head. She was descending the stairs. Sensing Finnegan and Lovegood chasing after them, Snape cast on himself the Disillusionment Charm.

Snape thought she was smart. She seemed to know a pattern of the other Death Eater teachers' gathering place. Avoiding their possible spots, she finally reached to the seventh floor corridor. He knew her destination. The Room of Requirement.

"Well, well, well. That's your limit. You can't run away without your wand. Yet you don't know how to contact Potter, do you?"

Weasley was holding the fake sword in her hands.

"Poor girl." He uttered. Potter's girlfriend in front of him overlapped with the image of Lily. Their defiant look, so similar.

"150 points from Gryffindor House. You'll be given one more detention. Give it back to me."

"Professor, please let me go." Gradually she stepped backward.

"I won't let you, Weasley. Accio the sword!"

The fake sword slipped through her hands and he caught its hilt.

"Follow me. Wish your friends aren't found by the Death Eaters."


	14. Chapter 14

She liked the name, Pansy Crescent. It had been boring for her to stay in Slytherin common room. The Carrows let the Slytherins do anything they wanted. Some of the boys enjoyed bullying the other house students since the Death Eaters gave them the authority to attack Muggle-Borns. She didn't care whether girl Muggle-Borns were crying in the bathroom. Her interest was Draco Malfoy.

Since Potter had left Hogwarts with Blood Traitor, Weasley and MudBlood Granger, Draco changed. Or he had lost the nerve since Dumbledore was killed. She wanted him to be back to himself he used to be.  
While she was reading _Witch Weekly_, she found an article about fortune tellers. It told her how to tell someone's future and happiness. She thought it was easy. She was good at Legilimency and loved chat. Those who tell fortune had cool names. Pansy liked the shape of crescent. So she chose the name.

Pansy read Draco's mind while he sat down on a green chintz sofa.

"Relax, Draco. I won't eat you." She held his left hand in her right hand to calm him down.

He didn't join in the gang group. Crabb wanted to enter the circle. So sometimes, only Goyle guarded him. Without Goyle, Draco might have been the target to be bullied after his father messed up things, which irritated the Dark Lord.

"You tried hard not to show your mind to the Dark Lord. You don't have to guard yourself here. I listen. Spit out everything that has worried you." She felt for him. His home turned to be a hidout for the Dark Lord and his followers. On the first day when he came back to Hogwarts, there were dark rings under his eyes.

"I can't sleep well. Pansy,tell me how to relax."

"It's simple. I'll sing a lullaby for you at night."

"I'm not a fool to take your banter." He stood up and was leaving her.

"Wait. I know the way to fall into a deep sleep." She cried.

Draco glanced back.

"Promise, no joking."

"I will." She thought at a dizzy speed in her mind. She searched for the word...the key words. "I know who you have interest in."

His face got tense. "Don't say his name, please. My father has been suffering too much. I can't endure anymore." He stood up again.

"Wait. I'll tell you..." Her instinct let her speak. "You have interest in Potter. Think about him when you go to bed."

"What?" He sat down with a thud. His grey eyes stared at Pansy. She sensed his puzzlement. She smiled. Her first step as a fortune teller, Pansy Crescent, had just begun.

* * *

Pansy loved watching a crescent moon from the Astronomy Tower. It looked mysterious in the dark sky. Looking at the thin golden moon hanging above the Great Lake, she felt she could do anything she imagined. Since she started telling fortune to her fellow Slytherins, she had never felt bored. She even began thinking about her career as a mental healer. Some Slytherins couldn't endure cursing the other fellow students. She listened to their predicament patiently. From the dark wizard's perception they were too weak. After chatting with her, people looked happy.

"Look at Draco. He doesn't have dark circles under his eyes anymore." Watching Draco in the corner affectionately, she said to herself.

He was staring at the front page of _the Daily Prophet _. Pansy smiled happily, remembering it had a large photo of Undesirable No.1 Potter. He didn't deny there was a feeling for the Chosen One. Her Legilimency told her he had a silver lining towards Potter who might save him from the hell someday.

She stood up from a fluffy sofa and looked around the room. A huge purple blanket was hung from the ceiling. Crescent moon shaped wind bells made tinkering sound everytime people passed by. A fat stick of lavender was emitting aroma to let the guests feel relaxed. She was allowed to decorate the room as she wished. Trelawney must have been drunken in the backroom. She never appeared while Pansy was chatting with the other students after dinner.

When she was leaving for the common room, A black headed witch came in.

"Astoria? Can I help you?" Pansy was a little surprised by the unexpected guest.

Astoria wavered between approaching Draco and coming closer to Pansy.

"I'll solve your worry, Astoria. Come here." She urged Astoria to sit down in front of her.


	15. Chapter 15

It was time for Christmas holidays. The students were walking to the station. Ginny was waiting for Luna who went back to the castle to fetch her favorite slippers.

Thanks to Luna's company, she could endure hardship given by the Carrows. They dared not to curse on her anymore after Snape's intervention yet they kept displaying hostile attitude to her. She suffered from the occasional nightmare. Harry was caught by the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord cast the Killing Curse on him in her dream. In the morning after she had the nighmare, she didn't feel hungry, when Luna came from the Ravenclaw table and sat next to her. She didn't say a word. She served Ginny a cup of tea. Ginny felt thankful for it.

When she was found by Snape after she stole the sword of Gryffindor, Luna got detention together along with Neville. It was lucky Seamus didn't enter the room. They insisted he had just arrived there after they stole the sword and the past headmasters of the portraits gave witness on behalf of him.

Snape grudgingly accepted their attesting. It was fun to wander around the Forbidden Forest with Luna accompanied by Hagrid. Without her, Ginny had no confidence to soothe Neville alone in the dark forest. They were very surprised by Luna's profound knowledge of the unicorns.

She looked up at the grey sky. The sun was hidden among the thick clouds as if a solar eclipse had just begun. Little by little, the lane to the station got quiet. She got a feeling of dread. Luna hadn't come back yet.

"Luna?" She went down the deserted lane to the gate of the castle. She found McGonagall standing there in a state of shock.

"Professor?"

McGonagall came to her senses. "Lovegood was taken away by the Carrows. I'll see you to the station. You should not come back here after holidays."


	16. Chapter 16

I look up at the ominous dark sky. Moths , whose wings emit fluorescent green light, are flying against the almost full moon which is enormous tonight. The Dark Lord and his followers are coming. They will come to kill us all. Under the circumstances, I grip my wand tightly in my hand. Still, I have hope. Hope to see Harry again. He is my sun. It does not mean he became my hero after he saved me in the chamber. I miss his genuine smile. His happy grin brightens my mind like the sun. Seeing the huge moon in the sky, I dream of him for a while before they are coming.

* * *

The sun came back. Harry came back. All I needed was him. Everyone was happy to see him again. He was now discussing something important with Luna. I was proud of them. Though it was sad to know we lost Dobby, thanks to him, Harry and Luna came back safely.

Hermione was leaning against my brother. Finally they seemed to have figured out each feeling. I wished You Know Who and the Death Eaters would vanish soon. We were strong before the final battle.

I was happy just watching him. He grew taller since we met last time. His jet-black hair needed to be cut. He had stubble on his chin. Cho was still hovering around them after I declined her offer to show Harry up to the Ravenclaw Tower. I was going to approach to him, when my left arm was pulled. It was Fred who was smiling at me.

"What?"

"Talk to him, Ginny. He is leaving." He pushed my back forward gently.

"Yeah, I know." I didn'know that was our last conversation.

Harry noticed me before going out of the base of resistance. We talked making eye contact. His intense stare sent me his will, determination like lightening bolt.

I mouthed the words, "Come back safely."

He nodded and left.


	17. Chapter 17

Above the Forbidden Forest, brilliant Venus shined in the night sky. Snape was staring at it for a while. The star appeared as if Lily came back to encourage him. To encourage him to face Voldemort. Dumbledore of the portrait spoke,

"We'll meet again."

Snape didn't glance back to the past headmaster who left him hard task. He had to play his part as a double agent. Potter and his friends came back as they planned. He shut the door and descended the stairs.

The boy was standing behind Minerva. He looked exactly the same as his father. He got taller since Snape saw him last time by the frozen lake. Grudge against James Potter was replaced by the equal feeling, affection towards the son of his nemesis. The other professors stepped forward to be ready to attack him. He was going to curse Dumbledore. He used to be one of them. Casting the Defending Charms against their attack, he transformed into a bat and flew away from the window.  
The evening star was still shining high above him.


	18. Chapter 18

Almost full moon lit the corridor from the high window. Draco sensed the trio coming back to the the Room of Requirement. He had already made a decision. He would seek for fame again by helping Potter. As Crabbe repeated again, his father was finished. He would avoid the same mistake. He would choose his loyalty right.

_After the Dark Lord's threatening announcement, Pansy gave him a cue screaming at Potter. He got what she tried. On their way to the dungeon, being watched by Filch, she whispered,_

_"You go with Crabbe and Goyle. Good luck, Draco." She kissed him on the cheek._

They were talking about a diadem. Hiding from their view, Draco thought it was very important for Potter to beat the Dark Lord. He needed to figure out exactly what it was. He could help Potter secretly.

His plan didn't go well while being with Crabbe. His worry emerged on the surface. Crabbe ignored the diadem. Draco couldn't control him anymore. At least, he had to prevent him from killing Potter. He shouted,

"Don't kill him! The Dark Lord wants him alive! " _Oh, shit! Goyle joined Crabbe in casting the Killing Curse on Potter! _At the same time, he cursed Potter who took his wand away. His mother's wand didn't work well for Draco.

To his horror, Crabbe performed the dark magic the Carrows taught him. Fiendfyre. Flaming giant snake and dragons rose and began chasing after him. He regretted that he had come back to the Room of Requirement. He didn't want to die like that, burnt by the cursed fire. Goyle was stunned on the floor. Whining, he dragged Goyle and climbed up a pile of desks. They were on the top. When he looked down below, Crabbe was following after him. He was afraid that the pile of junk would fall apart soon, when Crabbe broke the balance. He screamed watching his friend consumed by the ravenous fire.

When he was losing his hope, he saw Potter coming on a broom. He was almost grasping Potter's hand, but his hand slid due to sweat. He winced with fear. Drained of energy, he thought, at least he could see Potter again before he would die.

His momentary meditation got dropped when Weasley and Granger gave them helping hands. He swore he would apologize to her someday for having called her in an inappropriate manner. Mounting on the broom behind Potter, he gathered his last strength and bellowed, "The doors, there! Hurry up!"

Potter didn't fly to the spot, which nearly stopped Draco's heart. Soon he got what Potter was doing. The bloody diadem!

"Are you mental, Potter? What are you doing?"

He didn't respond and swerved to fetch the charred diadem as if he was obsessed with catching a snitch. In spite of the fact that Potter risked Draco's life, Draco was very impressed. Something, he couldn't explain in his words, ached in his heart.

Remembering Crabbe who was dead as Weasley confirmed, his fleeting emotion was forgotten. Before the words of appreciation came out of his mouth, the castle was shaken by the earthquake, he thought. Coughing hard, Draco stood up. He was worried for his father. Staggering, he walked down the corridor in the moonlight.

* * *

Shaking the castle building, the giants marched on the ground. Above them, almost full moon peeped out the clouds.

"Not full moon yet." Tonks said to herself.

Shouting something at Ginny, Aberforth sent a jinx into a crowd of the Death Eaters. Tonks called him from behind,

"Have you seen my husband?"

"I saw him duelling Dolohov," Aberforth shouted back.

Ginny stopped her, just when Tonks ran after Aberforth. Fighting together with Hogwarts students, she was very impressed by their skills. The rumor was right. Harry made the D.A. members practice hard physically and mentally. Their aim was accurate, most of their stunners and disarming spells hit the opponents and they fell.

Performing the Shield Charm, Tonks looked for Remus frantically. He must have been tired before full moon. That was why she hastened to the battle scene after an argument with her mother who tried to persuade Tonks to stay with her baby, Teddy. Her husband would never forget taking the Wolfsbane potion yet he couldn't fight in full power. He needed her by his side.

"_Teddy is okay with my mother_." She persuaded herself, still her swollen breasts ached for feeding her baby.

* * *

A hundred Dementors were closing the night sky, when the moonlight vanished. Hermione heard Bellatrix Lestrange's maniac laughter. Her shrill voice kept haunting Hermione's mind.

_Mudblood, you are the scum of the world! You have no right to use magic, trash. I'll punish you for imitating us, trying to recieve benefits by using a wand. Before Greyback rips you to pieces, I will break you! Crucio!_

She was afraid that the memory would break her. She shut her eyes and focused on her good memory. A happier one. The kiss after the mission in the dungeon. The excitment after she vanquished the piece of Voldemort's soul. Ron's happy face. His lips were softer than she had imagined. Moreover, he was by her side. She held up her wand high and a silvery wavering light was seen as if the moon came back in the overcast night sky.

She sensed Harry tensed for the swirling black figures advancing to attack them. Encouraging him, she glanced at Ron. He knew what he should do at the moment and he tried to concentrate on his good memory. Closing her eyes, she tried once again remebering Ron's intense gaze when they kissed. She opened her eyes when she saw Ron's silvery terrier jumped into the night sky and her silver otter passed them by following after his Patronus . Though Harry was still trembling beside her, she believed he could do it.

A silvery hare, a boar and a fox ran past from behind and went up to the moon, which appeared among the black clouds. Emboldened, she continued to urge Harry to perform his Patronus.

_He can do it. After this, we will win the battle._

She felt like even she could smile, when the maniac laughter went far far away.

* * *

Charlie stared at the indigo sky after the sun dropped. Almost full moon rose and greeted every creature on the earth. He talked to an enormous spiky wings.

"We'll leave for Hogwarts. There your mum is fighting for your friends, Harry and Hermione." Holding each spike, he climbed to the top.

Her scales glistened even in the moonlight as she turned her head to the right. She looked as though she made sure whether Charlie sat on the back safely. When he kicked the side of her, she streched her body and spread her wings. Soon they took off the land and flew to the air. The lights of the buildings below were getting far away. They were just like the stars twinkling in the dark sky. Charlie remembered Tonks. They had walked along the Great Lake talking about the future. He still regretted that he didn't confess his true feeling. No, he didn't care about her at that moment. He was selfish. He only dreamed of taming the dragons. Flight in the moonlight with Norberta gave him a fleeting melancholy.

A few hours later, they arrived at their destination. As he expected, the sight he caught in the Scottish sky was horrible. From the air, he saw the Quidditch pitch burnt down. He had to hurry. He tried to calm down persuading himself that Tonks must be alright with her baby at home.

"Hey, Charlie, everybody is fighting like hell. They'll be happy having you." Oliver Wood was flying on a broom. "I saw hundred of Dementers hovering close to the castle. Will your dragon dispel them?" To Charlie, his eyes looked glittering madly.

"She will." Charlie patted the back, "Here we go!"

His words was cue. Norberta dived and they got closer to the castle. Passing by the steeple, he inspected the earth below. Silvery animals were running and cantering around the black clouds which were retreating from the source of the silver creatures. He found they were the target. Making sure no students near them, he bellowed,

"Norberta, fire!"

She opened her mouth wide. Superflare was ejected out at speed and it consumed the Dementers. They melted away soon just like marshmallows in the campfire.


End file.
